1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting brackets, and particularly to a mounting bracket for mounting a disk drive to a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the enclosure of a typical personal computer, there are generally data storage devices such as CD-ROM drives, floppy disk drives (FDDs) and hard disk drives (HDDs) mounted therein. These data storage devices are generally fixedly received in brackets within an enclosure of the computer.
To fix a data storage device such as a disk drive in an enclosure, a mounting bracket is usually installed in the enclosure first. Then the disk drive is fixed in the mounting bracket. This kind of conventional assembly process is unduly laborious and slow. In mass-production facilities, the assembly process is liable to slow up a production line and lead to inefficiency and increased costs.
To overcome these difficulties, an alternative conventional assembly means comprises: firstly, fixing the disk drive in the mounting bracket to form a mounting bracket assembly; and then installing the mounting bracket assembly in the enclosure.
There are numerous kinds of conventional mounting bracket assemblies. These generally include using a quantity of screws to fix the disk drive in the mounting bracket, or alternatively fixing guiding rails on the disk drive and then slidingly inserting the disk drive into the mounting bracket. However, using a quantity of screws adds to component parts and costs. In addition, fastening or detachment of the screws using a tool is unduly laborious and time-consuming. Similarly, screws are generally needed to fixing the guiding rails on the disk drive. Furthermore, using guiding rails usually creates spaces between the disk drive and the mounting bracket. Electromagnetic radiation is liable to leak out from the mounting bracket and generate a lot of static electricity in the enclosure.
Examples of conventional data storage device fastening structures are found in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82202204 and 83202927.
An improved mounting bracket which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.